Forgive Me?
by RaiLei
Summary: [one shot] He was this close to her... but he couldn't be with her... [SoraxKairi]


Forgive Me

---

The Island was completely dark, the only lights shining at this time of night was the street lights. The sound of the waves lapping against the shore could lightly be heard, a soothing sound that would be able to put anyone in a good mood.

The boy smiled though; _he_ was **_home_**, and boy, did it feel good.

Sure he was alone, he still hadn't managed to find Riku, but _she_ was here… that was reason enough to stay here. He had to see her.

**Kairi.**

Oh, how he had searched so long for her. Destroyed so many enemies, made so many new friends and acquaintances, just so he could he _reunited_ with her. He had searched long and hard for her, but each time he had come up empty. She was never where he was, fate seemed to be working against them. Maybe they weren't **meant **for one another, after all? A grin then graced his features; he could surprise her.

"Hopefully you haven't forgotten me, Kairi."

Placing his hands behind his head – his trademark move – his grin grew bigger at the idea of seeing the red head, but then he sighed. It had been two years since they had last saw each other…

Had she moved on Forgotten him? Gotten another boyfriend? It was all possible; she was a very beautiful girl if you asked him. All those boys at school did want to share the Papou Fruit with her… could she have finally agreed to it? She might have… how long would she wait for him? He shook the thoughts from his head; he didn't want to think about what might have happened in his absence. What happened, happened, there was nothing he could do about that. He made his way down into the sleepy town, the street lights flickering on their poles way above his head, lighting up the dark night.

All was silent, the only sound being his footsteps moving across the sandy lanes, kicking up sand as he walked.

Houses slowly past him one by one, but he had eyes for only one house. At the end of the lane, a white house sat. Complete with green shutters decorating the windows, lattice and ivy intertwined up the side of the house.

It was _her_ house. **Kairi's.**

He hesitated at the small fence, one hand on the gate. He bit his bottom lip, shaking his head. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, he could do this. Opening his eyes, he pushed the gate open, glad that it didn't squeak. He supposed the mayor finally got around to fixing their gate; that was a surprise to say the least. He walked up the small garden that littered the lawn, stopping once he reached the dark green front door.

Casting his eyes up, they came in contact with Kairi's window – all was black inside. "I _hope_ you're still here Kai."

Looking longingly at the window, he silently wished he was still in Neverland; then he could just fly up to her window and see her. He had seen Peter Pan do that to Wendy, Kairi might like that too. But he was no longer in Neverland, his adventure was over; everyone had returned back to their worlds, separated from one another. He _didn't_ even have his Keyblade anymore. When he had sealed the world of light and darkness, it had vanished into a million shards of light. His summon gems vanished into thin air, the ground rumbled, swallowing him and his friends up, sending them back to their original worlds. He grinned; he didn't like being paired up and traveling with Donald and Goofy at first, but now… it felt **_weird_** without the two of them at his side.

He blinked his thoughts away, realizing that his musing had led him away from the front door of Kairi's house. Now, he was looking at the ivy encased lattice works. A smirk came to his features; he could climb that to Kairi's windows… that would be just as romantic as what Peter did to Wendy, right? He nodded his head, his gloved hands gripping the white lattice, his feet and hands worked systematically. Soon enough, he was at the ledge outside of Kairi's window. He sighed inwardly, with the summer heat; Kairi's window was wide open.

"If you were awake, I swear, you'd _laugh_ and say you had a _stalker_." Sora chuckled, climbing off the lattice work and straddled the window ledge.

He then noticed it, under Kairi's window was a window planter, and instead of it being full of the paper flowers they used to make when they were little, there was little flower buds growing. Sora grinned at the flower buds, Kairi had taken up gardening; she always did like flowers. He looked over the flowers, the urge to pull one out to present to Kairi was all too great, but he didn't want to destroy her flowers. She would hit him for that; hard too.

Swinging his leg over the window ledge, he dropped lightly into the room. At the sight before him, his breath caught in his throat. There she was, lying on white sheets, her hair sprawled out on her pillow, clad in a black tank top and a pair of small pink shorts. He grinned; it made Kairi look so innocent; just like he remembered her.

"You're still the same old Kairi. You never change, do you?"

He wondered if she'd recognize him now, he felt like he had changed so much. Reaching out a hand, he ran his hand over her face, pushing back the red strands of her hair away from her face. Kairi muttered something in her sleep, turning over to face him, her hands coming in contact with his as he pulled his hand away from her face.

A grin came to his features as her hands clasped around his larger one. "Do you _feel_ me, Kairi? Do you know that I'm here?"

Kairi's mouth moved slightly, silently forming words as her face twisted into distraught and confusion. Sora sighed, looking worriedly down at the red head.

"Are you having a bad dream?"

It was true… he could do **_nothing _**save her; _not even_ from her nightmares…

"_Sora_." Kairi breathed.

Sora blinked, that was surprising. Had Kairi heard him? "Kairi?" He whispered, sitting down on the mattress, his other hand coming forward and resting on her hip. "I'm right **here**, what is it?"

"You _never_ came back…"

Sora's face fell. That was the salt in the wound… he hadn't come back. She hadn't forgiven him, had she? She wouldn't be able to, would she? "I'm so sorry, Kairi. I never did come back to you… I broke my promise to you. I hope you'll forgive me one day, Kai."

He was this close to her, but he could never be with her. He disentangled his hand from Kairi's, placing it on the bed beside her, as he turned around to go back out the way he had come. He didn't know where he was going to go next – he had no world to save now – but he knew that he couldn't be around the Island if Kairi was here, and hated him. Sitting on the window ledge, he threw his one leg over the ledge (carefully, so he wouldn't hit the flowers) he sighed.

Throwing his hand into his pocket, he fished out the Papou Fruit keychain Kairi had given him two years ago in Traverse Town. He took a last look at it, before placing it on the nightstand beside the window.

"**_Goodbye_** _Kairi_," He whispered, looking longingly at the sleeping red head. "I hope I'll be able to see you again someday, and hopefully you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

Smiling, he shifted himself on the ledge, grabbing onto the lattice work, before climbing down the lattice. In her sleep, Kairi's eyebrows came together once more, reaching her hand out to grab something invisible. Her features grew distraught, as she grabbed nothing but air, turning over in her sleep, murmuring slightly.

"…_I'll have to find you, myself." _

---


End file.
